percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Last Breath (Wiki Contest: July 2013)
Jamie.jpg|Jamie-One of the Main characters Daniel 2.jpg|Daniel-One of the main Characters Lucca.jpg|Lucca- One of the main Villians James.jpg|James-One of the main Villians About This story is about two Demi-Gods, Jamie and Daniel. They're ages are very far apart, but they have almost a brother and sister relationship. Daniel saved Jamie from death and Jamie has saved Daniel from Death also, but lately something very strange has been going on with Jamie. She hasn't been talking to Daniel or spending time with him, and he wants to know what's going on. But Daniel's Fatal Flaw is getting in the way of him trying to figure out what's wrong with Jamie, everytime someone asks him to do something he has to obey. But Jamie's Fatal Flaw is getting in the way of her trying to tell Daniel what's wrong. She's to loyal to her friends, and would do anything for them. Will Daniel and Jamie's friendship be restored or will these two friends break apart forever? Only time will tell if these two Demi-Gods are meant to be friends. . . Chapter 1 Jamie didn't know how to tell Daniel, she couldn't ''tell him or else he would be killed. All this presure was starting to wear her down. She couldn't take the secrets and holding it all in, she had to tell someone. She ''needed ''to find someone, ''anyone to listen to her. That is when she met Lucca, Lucca listened to her. She listened to her deep dark secrets and Jamie felt like someone actually cared, but then Jamie realized that Daniel was still her Best Friend. She almost forgot about him, but how. ''How could she forget someone like him? Lucca had made it easy for Jamie to forget, Lucca had made all of Jamie's worries simply vanish. But Jamie knew that something wasn't right, she knew she had to get away from Lucca before something went wrong. But it was to late, the spell had already started taking its affect on Jamie. Jamie had become friends with Lucca, and Jamie knew that her Fatal Flaw was going to cause ether her death, or life. And the scale had started to move towards Death, Lucca was using Jamie. Jamie was her pawn, but Jamie couldn't simply leave Lucca and return to her normal life. Lucca was now her friend, and Jamie never left her friends. Jamie was upset at herself for letting things get this bad, she knew better than this. She knew that she shouldn't leave the safety of camp and go into the forest alone where the monsters are. But Lucca was in the forest, her ''friend ''lived there waiting for her every night to come with the bodies that Jamie had taken from the cabins. Jamie knew it was wrong, she knew that killing innocent Demigods for Lucca was wrong. But she couldn't stop, the spell was making her kill. But it wasn't all the spell, it was Jamie also. She knew Lucca needed the blood to survive, and sense Lucca was her ''friend. ''She couldn't simply let Lucca die out here, knowing she could've done something. It hurt Jamie, it tore her apart. Knowing that Daniel was still in camp, knowing that he was her next victim. It burned a hole through her heart, it left the deepest wound and the worst scar that anyone had ever gotten. But there was nothing she could do, Daniel didn't know that she was under a spell. That Lucca was forcing her and that Jamie was forcing herself also to kill, she couldn't tell Daniel. She couldn't face him with this, she knew he would be upset and he would be mad. Jamie had no one to go to, she was alone in this world. Lucca had pretended to be her friend, Daniel was her true friend. But her Fatal Flaw didn't know the differance. Once a friend always a friend was what Jamie told herself, and now that was beginning to become a lie, it was always a lie. And it was causing her to hurt and kill, kill innocent Demigods and hurt Daniel at the same time. . . Chapter 2 Jamie was sitting on the steps to the dining pavilion. Breakfast was over and she was waiting for everyone to leave, but as she saw the faces of demigods leave, one face stood out than all the rest. Daniels. As he turned around and saw Jamie, he smiled and waved to her. Jamie waved and smiled back to Daniel. But it was a fake smile that she put on to hide her fear and guilt. She knew it was wrong to hide what was inside but it was all she could do. "Hey there Jamie, how are you?" Daniel asked as he sat down next to Jamie, Daniel and Jamie weren't that far apart in age. Jamie was 11 and Daniel was 15. Even though Daniel looked ''way ''older than that and Jamie looked ''much ''younger than she was. "I'm doing fine, how about you?" Jamie asked, she noticed Daniel's eye glance down at her hands. Jamie slipped her hands under her legs to hide the faint Blood stains from last night. She hoped Daniel would think it was from the strawberries that she had today for breakfast. "I'm doing great, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the lake later with me?" Daniel asked, Jamie knew that she couldn't go. She had to do something for Lucca later, but the look that Daniel would give her when she said no hurt Jamie inside. But it was all she could say, anything more and she would give away her secret she worked hard to keep hidden. "I can't go later, I have something important that I have to tend to." Jamie said and stood up, slipping her hands into the pockets of her shorts. Daniel stood up and gave her that look she knew he would, it was the look of when a child gets rejected by their parents. "T-That's alright, I guess maybe tomorrow we can hang out?" Daniel said, Jamie nodded and gave a small fake smile. Daniel left the steps of the dining pavilion and disappeared within the crowd of demigods. Jamie waited until the last small group of demigods left the dining pavilion and then she headed back up. She entered the now silent and empty dining pavilion where she awaited for Lucca to come. There was a slight increase in the breeze and the smell of roses, Jamie looked over by the entrance of the dining pavilion and there was Lucca. Standing with her metal wings retracted, resting lifelessly on her back. "You're early Jamie, I did not expect you to come on time." Lucca said and entered into the dining pavilion, when she walked she made no nose. It was like she was a ghost, but Jamie knew she was much more than that. Much more dangerous and evil than a ghost. "I didn't have anything else to do this morning, so I waited here for you to arrive." Jamie replied to Lucca, Jamie knew Lucca didn't like it when she spoke. But Jamie didn't think that Lucca would mind this time. "Do you have the item I wished for you to bring?" Lucca asked, Jamie nodded and pulled out a small locket from her back pocket. The locket had an old leather strap that was worn and torn, the locket part was of cheap copper and had a small S writted on the front. The shape was of a star and was pourly carved, it looked like the work of a child. Jamie had no idea ''why ''Lucca wanted something like this, but it wasn't hard for Jamie to get from the attic of the Big House. It was simply hanging on an old rusty nail in the back of the attic, there wasn't anything around it or in its way and it was covered in dust. Jamie simply had to grab it and pull it off the hook and it was hers, and here she held it up to show Lucca. "Very good job, now you didn't let anyone see you with it right?" Lucca asked and Jamie nodded, Lucca held out her hand and Jamie gave her the locket. For some reason, Jamie hesitated before she dropped the locket into Lucca's hand. Jamie felt like there was something more to this Locket then what she thought. "I'll be back here later tonight, I want you to be here at midnight. On the dot, you got that?" Lucca told Jamie and she nodded, Lucca smiled and turned around and let her wings spread out. The sun reflected off the wings and made Lucca look like an angel. But Jamie knew there was more to Lucca then that, she was an Angel of Death. Lucca disappeared in the sunlight and left Jamie standing alone in the dining pavilion staring at the spot where Lucca stood. Chapter 3 Jamie stood there staring at the spot where Lucca once stood, suddenly without warning memories started flooding back to her. She felt like she was slowly falling through water and the world around her was dissolving into another, and then in an instant she was standing at the lake watching her and Daniel having a picnic. This was the ''past. Jamie watched as her and Daniel where having so much fun, Daniel and baked some cookies and made some sandwhiches and some fruit salad. They were laughing and telling jokes, like the good old times. Daniel just told Jamie a very stupid joke about a cow crossing the road, she burst out into a laugh and fell onto the blanket laughing so loud that Daniel started laughing. '' ''Jamie smiled, watching the past. She felt warm inside for once, this is what she missed and this is what she wanted. But now that Lucca was in her life, this seemed to not exist. But be a fantasy. '' ''Everything started to melt and Jamie called out to Daniel, but then in another instant she was snapped back to ''standing in the Dining Pavilion alone. The morning sun slowly rising higher. Jamie sighed and left the dining pavilion and headed down to the lake where she saw her and Daniel, there was nothing there and she reached out a hand to the spot. Hoping to grab the memory and pull it into the real world. . . The horn blew for lunch and all the campers hurried to the dining pavilion, Jamie passed the crowd and into the forest carrying a rather semi-large duffle bag with her. It was heavy but she managed to carry it over the forest line and futher down into the depths of the forest. As Jamie carried the duffle bag futher into the forest, a sudden memory flooded back to her. Her and Daniel were playing hide n' seek in the forest and Daniel had just found her, and she was upset so she threw a fit. But then Daniel started throwing a fit too and she didn't know why. She chuckled at the memory as she walked, whenever she would cry or throw a fit Daniel would always copy her until she stopped. She though it was the strangest thing, but now she understood ''why ''he did it. She was snapped out of her deep thinking when a sharp pain exploded throughout her leg, she fell to the floor clutching her leg in deep pain. The duffle bag and fallen next to her and she couldn't move, her leg wasn't broken. But it felt like it was. Then the duffle bag moved, she yelped but put her hand over her mouth and stared wide eyed at the duffle bag slowly inching away from her like someone was pulling it. But someone ''was ''pulling it, she tried to look at who was pulling it but she couldn't move her body because of her leg. She heard the sound of footsteps crunching the leaves along the pathway she had been walking on, fear crept into her heart and she tried to get up but yelped in pain again and lay on the pathway clutching her leg. Her hand was sticky and wet and she knew it was blood, but she couldn't move. The footsteps were getting closer and closer. She noticed the duffle bag was gone, someone had taken it and left her there. But then who was walking towards her? She had the sudden thought it was Lucca, had Lucca come to kill Jamie? Jamie quickly heard the footsteps turning into a run, it sounded like Lucca because of the breathing. Jamie lay on the ground with tears in her eyes, she would never be able to tell Daniel the truth and he would forever live in darkness of Jamie. And she would go to the underworld with an empty heart. A hand grabbed her shoulder and she let out a scream that even hurt her ears, the person turned her over and pain shot through her leg and she clutched it tighter. When she looked up at who was standing above her, she saw the face of Daniel with a surprised and scared look on his face. "J-Jamie! What happened to you?!" He said with a shaky and worried voice, but she could barely hear him. She was fading off into a coma. The pain was to much for her little body to bear and she couldn't take it. Then as Daniel picked her up she felt herself faint into a coma. . . Chapter 4 ''Jamie stood at the entrance to the forest, holding the note that she had found on her bed this morning. She looked at it and then back at the forest, she was sure this was the right spot to begin. The note even had a map on it, but to Jamie's eyes it looked more like a child's drawing then a real map. She tucked the map into her pocket and set off into the forest, hoping that whoever wrote her this note wouldn't try to kill her. '' ''She stepped through a small gate that was a small ways away from the camp and entered a garden with millions of different flowers and plants of all shapes and sizes, it smelled like roses for some odd reason even though there weren't any roses anywhere. She walked along the dirt path to a ladder that led up to a large tree house, but something was wrong. Jamie felt she should turn and run, but what if someone was in there that needed her help? She couldn't just leave someone, she hurried and climbed the long ladder until she reached the top and climbed into the tree house. She gasped and a scream escaped her mouth, laying on the floor was a body that was eaten from the inside and left in the corner. It was so eaten, she couldn't even make out if it was a boy or a girl. The body had been sucked clean of blood and then the insides had been eaten. So it was just the hollow flesh of a person who once was. She stumbled and fell onto her butt, she turned and tried to crawl out of the treehouse but something grabbed her by the leg and dragged her into the treehouse. She clawed and scraped at the floor to try to escape, but it was no use. She screamed for help and then everything went black. When she opened her eyes, she was sitting in the corner of a room with her arms and legs bonded. And another girl about the age of 16 with green hair, metal wings, and wearing some type of uniform. She stared at Jamie with intense green eyes and walked over to her. "So, you're the little girl that got my note? You were supposed to be another person, but at least it won't go to waste. I can eat you instead of that other girl." The girl said and kicked up dust around Jamie and turned. "Wait! I can help you if you let me go!" Jamie said, Lucca turned around and knelt down to Jamie's height. "What do you mean, you can 'help' me." The girl said and Jamie looked at the girl's left wing that seemed to have a few things wrong with it. '' ''"I-I'm a child of Hephaestus. I-I can repair your wing for you, I-I know you'll die without it fixed a-and I can't let you die." Jamie said, the girl looked at Jamie like she was lying. But untied her and made her stand and then turned around. "You have exactly one hour to fix my wing, and if you don't within one hour. You'll be my dinner, got that?" The girl said and Jamie nodded, the girl stood there and let her wings spread out. Jamie had never seen anything like them before, but she knew time was ticking and hurriedly found some random tools lying around. Jamie awoke with a start, her heart was racing and she was sweating. But the pain in her leg had disappeared and she was in a bed. She was in the infirmary at Camp, she wasn't in the forest any more. And Daniel was gone. Jamie looked around, there were a few campers in the infirmary but not that many. It didn't look like a busy day today, and that was good. Not very many people were hurt, but one thing lingered in Jamie's mind. Why was Daniel in the forest? She shook her head and pushed the thought aside, she couldn't think about things like that. She needed to think about other things, but the more she tried the more that thought came into her mind. She had to ask Daniel why he was in the forest, but she didn't want to in case he asked her the same thing. She decided it was best to let it remain a mystery that would never be solved, but she wouldn't help it. She wouldn't let it out of her mind, Daniel was her friend. But so was Lucca, and she didn't know who to help. And who to keep. . . Chapter 5 Night time had come sooner then Jamie had hoped, she knew what would happen tonight. Tonight was the night Daniel would die, and she would be the one to kill him. She was sitting behind his cabin in the dark, she had her dagger in her hand and waited for the lights to go out and the sound to die out inside the cabin before she struck. Daniel slept right under this window, and she knew it would be as easy as one, two, three. She opened up the window and looked inside, everyone was asleep and there was no one to see if Daniel died or not. She looked down at were he was, and he was curled up in the blankets sleeping. He seemed dead at first, but you could see his chest rising up and down. Jamie climbed in through the window and kneeled over his chest. She pointed the dagger right at his throat and pushed it so a little blood trickled down his neck. Her hands were shaking, she couldn't do this. She couldn't just kill Daniel, he was her friend. No, he was ''her Best Friend. ''She couldn't just ''murder ''him right here right now, what would that make her? She couldn't live with the fact that she murdered her Best Friend. But Lucca would kill her and him, they both would die and it would be her fault. So she knew what she had to do, she threw the dagger onto the ground and kissed Daniel on the forehead, ~WIP~ Category:Percy Jackson Fanfiction Wiki Contest Category:Short Story Category:Stories Category:Cutefairy78